


Dustmotes

by happywitch416



Series: Romancing the Rogues [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and why they left ferelden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416





	Dustmotes

Arwen sprawled languidly on their bed. The dark red silk sheets were cool against her skin, the gauzy curtains blocking the already blistering heat of summer as they blew in the sea breeze. Rivain was turning into a perfect escape for them. Antiva had been too full of old ghosts for Zevran; when they heard a ship had room for two on its next trip they had jumped on immediately.

The birds sang outside, immersed with seagulls calling, and the rumblings of the market opening for business. She watched the dust motes glow in the sunlight as they danced on the wind. She smiled fondly, Zevran was taking her dancing at every opportunity he could find, from scummy underworld bars to the glittering balls of nobles. There was sometimes a tinge of sadness, her dancing had begun with Shianni and they were worlds apart now, golden motes themselves in the winds of the world. But she couldn't go back to Ferelden, or the Wardens. She had done enough, given enough, and yet it was not enough for the Wardens. Nor Ferelden, she helped put Alistair on the throne and it hadn't taken long for her to regret it. Anora had things well in hand without her erstwhile husband constantly calling upon the Hero of Fereldan to fix some mess or another. 

The movement beside her drug her from her now brooding thoughts. Zevran was always quiet when he moved, the habit ingrained in his muscles even after leaving the crows years ago. But she always knew the difference between his sleeping movements and being awake. Arwen wrapped an arm around his torso and curled into his warm back. "Its early, mi amor, go back to sleep." His voice was still deep with slumber.

"Mm." She trailed soft kisses across his back, smiling when his breath hitched. "Only with you."


End file.
